Stop Right There
by kassydaPJgeek14
Summary: Antonio is a cop, and Lovina is a criminal. They should never fall in love, but love is inevitable. Please enjoy!
1. Stop Right There

Stop right there."

Lovina turned around, and looked at the man. He wore a bulletproof vest, black boots halfway to his knees, a blue hat, you know, the whole cop getup. One other important thing, he was pointing a gun at her chest with a small smile on his face. She saw his eyes look her over. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that went down to past her ankles, with a cut all the way up to just above her thigh. She also wore a red headband, black, 4 inch high heels, and a newly stolen pearl necklace. Nothing fancy.

"What are you-a going to do? Shoot?" She said with her italian accent.

"I just might, if you try to run." He said, with a spanish tinge to his voice.

"Well, I'm not the type to run, only escape." She said, pulling out her own gun, and pointing it at him. He only glanced at it.

"I see you came prepared. Then again, I'm the highest ranking cop out there." He said, pulling out another gun.

"Why am I not impressed?" She pulled a smaller gun out of the top of her dress.

"Looks like we're equally matched." He said smugly.

"In your dreams." She dropped something on the ground. Suddenly, smoke filled the air, and the spaniard had to close his eyes to keep the smoke from harming him. Her voice was fading, but he could still make out, "There's a reason I'm the Most Wanted person in the world."

**End of chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope to make this an amazing story, with some of it co-authored by my sister, bluecupcakes789. Check out her profile, cause there is a story me and her co-authored. And if you are in to Percy Jackson, check out ChrisfromMars! he is doing a really good story that I am doing beta for. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Viva La Vida until next time!**


	2. Penthouse

Lovina was exhausted. After that close call with the cops, she was about ready to crash. But, unfortunately, she still had her younger sister to take care of. Speak of the devil.

"Sorella! You're-a back! You're-a late! Did-a you run into that-a handsome Spanish cop again?"

"Of-a course I'm-a back, idiota! I didn't-a want to be-a late, and-a yes. I ran into that-a cop again."

"Heehee! Well-a while you were-a gone, I did-a some cleaning! Do you-a like it?"

Lovina looked around. Their penthouse was almost sparkling. On the far right, the curtains opened up to the wall of glass that overlooked New York City, and all of its bustling streets.

Towards the center of the room, was the super cushy, comfy couch (oh, how she wanted to sleep on that couch.) with the coffee table in front of it. On the wall opposite the couch, was the 112-inch flat screen tv, which was playing the movie 'The Corpse Bride'. On the far left was the kitchen, with all the up-to-date models of cooking appliances. Next to the kitchen, was the mini-bar, stalked up with the finest French and Italian wines.

Lovina sniffed. "Hmph. It-a looks fine."

Feliciana jumped up and clapped. "Yay! I'm glad-a you like it!"

Lovina went to the mini-bar, and poured herself a glass of wine. She made her way to the couch, kicking off her shoes, and sat down. Grabbing the remote, she flipped through channels, finally settling on 'Cops'. Feliciana also poured herself some wine, and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Feli?"

"Sì?"

"Stay away from-a the potato cop." Feli's face turned red.

"H-how did-a you know?"

"Well, the-a cookie jar with-a our emergency money is-a opened, your-a concealed gun is-a gone, and your-a hair is-a messy, probably from-a the wind. So clearly, you-a went to meet him, bringing him his-a favorite beer, and you-a didn't bring your-a gun, so he-a knew he could-a 'trust' you for-a the time being."

"W-wow. You're-a good."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a little bit, watching their show, when Lovina got up, stretching and yawning.

"Well-a, I'm-a going to bed-a now. Good-a night."

"Ve~ Buonanotte."

Lovina went upstairs to her room, and put on her pajamas. She lie on her back, thinking.

_'Why has this cop taken an interest in __**me**_ _of all people? And why do I feel this way about __**him**_ _of all people? I'll figure this out in the morning. Right now I need sleep.'_

She yawned and turned onto her side, her eyes already closed.

**Thank you to the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I hope you enjoyed this next chapter, and if you did, please review! A review= a happy me= more story= reviews! **

**Viva La Vida until next time!**


	3. In The Morning

** I have returned! I'm sorry for my absence on , but this website doesn't really interest me anymore. I will continue to post Stop Right There, but when I'm finished with that, I will probably be done with . But, lucky for you, I'm still on Wattpad. If you would like, I will be posting Stop Right There on Wattpad, and I will be more frequent with my updates on there. Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy Chapter 3!**

Lovina sat up and stretched. Yawning, she swung her feet over the edge of the bed, and stepped onto the cold, wooden floor. She walked over to her closet, and pulled out a dark purple tank top, and upon remembering it was Saturday, she pulled out a pair of shorts. She walked into her bathroom, and turned on the shower. Making sure it was the perfect temperature, she discarded her pajamas, and stepped into the shower. With water raining down on her head, the cobwebs cleared out of her tired mind.

What am I going to do today? Wait... I haven't even eaten breakfast yet. Why am I thinking about what I'm gonna do today, if I don't know what I'm gonna eat? Then let's think about what I'm going to eat. How about... She squirted some soap into her hand and began washing her hair. Hmm... Waffles would be good. Maybe with a little bit of chocolate spread, and a bunch of syrup. She rinsed her hair. Yeah. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna have. That sounds good. Then, while I'm eating, I'll think about what I'm gonna do today. As she scrubbed her body, she then began to think about Feli. I guess I'll make Feli some food, too. Unless she got up early and made her own breakfast. Wait. She didn't make me get out of bed. She usually wakes me up on weekends. Oh no. Did she sneak off again? She stepped out of the shower and dried her hair. I hope she didn't go sneak off with that potato bastard. Urg, he makes me so mad. Along with his 'friend' Carriedo. She dried her body, and put her clothes on. Maybe she just slept in. That would be better than going and seeing that Potato head. She plugged in the hair dryer, and blow dried her hair. Then she put that away, and put on a little bit of lip gloss.

Perfect. Now, let's see about those waffles. She walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Getting the ingredients from the pantry, and plugging in the waffle iron, she began to mix the ingredients together. Then she poured a half cup of batter onto the waffle iron, and closed the lid. While the waffle was cooking, she found the chocolate spread, and the syrup, along with a carton of orange juice. The waffle had been on the iron for ten minutes, so she pulled the top off, and flipped the waffle onto the plate waiting by the waffle iron. She put another half cup of batter on the iron, closed the top, and waited another ten minutes. She continued this process until she had used all the batter.

Once all the waffles were done, she set aside all but three, put them in a freezer bag, and set them in the freezer. She then turned to her small stack of waffles, and put chocolate spread on the bottom of two of them. Then, She put some melted butter on top, and poured maple syrup (exported from Canada,) onto the waffles. She had only taken a few bites of her waffles, when she looked out the window, and down at the entrance to the building she lived in. There were police cars and S.W.A.T. Team trucks parked there. Getting up from the table, she ran to Feli's room to check if she was there. When she opened the door, the fire escape window was open, and there were clothes scattered on the floor, like she had been packing.

"Figures." She muttered. She turned, and flew up the stairs to her room. Grabbing her backpack, which was already packed, she grabbed a few other things, like her various guns hidden around the house. Once she had finished with that, she ran to the kitchen, and took her emergency supply pack of food and water from the cabinet above the fridge. Hearing pounding footsteps outside her front door, she ran to Feli's room.

Suddenly, the front door burst open. Taking the hidden smoke bombs from the corner of the room, she waited at the already open window. Antonio burst through into Feli's room, with a gun pointed at Lovina. She hid the smoke bombs behind her, and took out the gun she held in her pocket.

"We meet again."


	4. So We Meet Again

**I have promised an action scene, so an action scene you shall have. Even if it is crap...**

"So we meet again, Lovina." Antonio had a smug smile on his face. Lovina looked at him.

He was wearing the same cop uniform as the last time she saw him. He probably had a whole closet full of the same uniform.

Lovina sighed, looking bored. "Yes, I suppose it-a was inevitable. I just-a wish I was dressed-a for the occasion." She said, still hiding the smoke bombs. Antonio's smile widened.

"So you're saying you would want to dress up for me? Why that's awfully sweet of you, but alas, we are mortal enemies." While he was talking, he made hand motions. Lovina noticed this, and began calculating. She just had to keep him talking...

"Why would-a you ever think I would dress up, just-a for you? All you are is a-a cop. And not a very good one at-a that..." She saw that strike a nerve. Antonio lowered his gun, which was a mistake on his part.

As soon as Lovina saw her opening, she lunged towards him with a round house kick too the chest. Antonio stumbled backward, and dropped his gun. Lovina ran forward, and punched him with enormous force in the jaw. Then, she kicked his legs out from under him, making him land on his butt, and pulled her gun out, pointing it at him. She placed one heel on his chest keeping him down.

"Tell me how you found-a me." She glared at him. Antonio chuckled, rubbing his jaw where she had hit him.

"You can sure hit pretty hard. For a girl, that is." Her glare hardened, and she cocked the gun.

"I'll-a repeat myself on more-a time. How. Did. You. Find. Me." Antonio smirked.

"Now, why would I tell you that." He lunged forward and grabbed the leg that wasn't on his chest, and pulled it out from under her. Falling, Lovina twisted her body so her stomach would take the brunt of the fall.

"Ooh, I shouldn't have had so many waffles-a this morning." She said rolling over, and clutching her stomach. Antonio got to his feet and picked up his gun, pointing it at her. Lovina just looked at him.

Lovina sighed again, and took out the smoke bombs. "I really hate-a to use the same trick twice, but-a oh well. I'll-a see you again, Antonio. Maybe in a better situation, maybe in a worse. But either way, I-a have a feeling we'll-a cross paths again."

Antonio narrowed his eyes. "I'm not letting you get away this time. There are guards stationed everywhere."

Lovina smiled. "I know. I'll-a see you again, bello." With that, she threw down the smoke bombs, and smoke filled the room. Lovina scrambled out the window, and through the fire escape. There was a guard at the very bottom, but he was alone, so she shot him, right through the head. She ran far from her penthouse, without a place in mind. She now had nowhere to go, because she could clearly never go back to her home. But Feli didn't know that. If Feli ever tried to go back there, she would surely be sent to prison.

Lovina knew what she had to do. She had to find Feli, and that potato bastard, and- she shuddered- ask them for help. If they didn't help her, well then, she was screwed.

**I don't write very long chapters. I really should write more per chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed that incredibly awful action scene, and I hope you stick around for the next chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


End file.
